


Breakfast King

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://twitpic.com/3as7lj">this</a> picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast King

"So, breakfast king, huh?" James jokes into the phone when Logan answers.

"You know it," Logan laughs, grateful James can't see the pinking of his face.

"It’s like you're trying to steal my title or something. You know I make the best breakfasts."

“The best omelets, yes. You've never made me anything else."

"I guess I'll just have to fix that when I get back."

"I guess you will. Speaking of which, when does your flight get in?"

James rattles off his flight details before they change the topic once more, trading stories about their families and how they spent their Thanksgiving.

"So I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Logan asks, already mentally counting down the hours until James's flight arrives.

"I'll be at your place as soon as I get off that plane," James promises.

They say their goodbyes and Logan returns to making breakfast for his family, a smile permanently etched on his face after hearing James's voice.

Their relationship isn’t quite new, but it’s still blossoming and far from slowing down. Logan doesn't know what changed, but suddenly he had seen James in a different way. It started with subtle glances, lingering touches, and a smile James used only for him. It made his heart beat wildly, made his nerves jittery, made his throat dry, and really, it still does. Logan isn't sure how he got so lucky, but he thanks God every day.

He mills around his parents' house for a while after breakfast is eaten until he decides to head home. He thanks them for everything, for believing in him and standing beside him, especially when making it big was just a dream. His parents smile at him, pulling him into a hug before letting him go, shooing him out the door with a container of leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner. Logan takes it appreciatively, smiling brightly at them as he makes his way to his car. He waves goodbye after he's buckled in, then starts the car and puts it into gear, backing out of the driveway and heading home.

\--

Logan pulls into his driveway, parking the car and killing the engine. He unbuckles his seatbelt and grabs the container, making his way into his house. He closes the door behind him, toeing his shoes off in the foyer. The house is completely silent, the only sound coming from grandfather clock in the living room. He moves into the kitchen, putting the leftovers in the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water before making his way into the living room, dropping down onto the sofa and turning on the TV. He makes a mental checklist of everything he needs to do around the house before James arrives, though he knows it’s not needed. James has seen his house in various states of disarray, but he figures cleaning will help pass the time.

Logan wakes to the shrill ring of his phone, the vibrations tickling his leg. He looks at the clock and sees that he fell asleep for a few hours. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, his eyes lighting up as he reads the message displayed.

'Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. xoxo'

James. Always James. His James.

He sits upright, reading and rereading the message, the smile on his face growing wider each time.

It's insane how James can drive him crazy with a simple phrase. He feels like a schoolgirl who has their first crush, and he'd be slightly worried, but truthfully he doesn't care. He loves the effect James has over him, loves that James can make him smile so hard his cheeks hurt, loves that James can make his stomach flip time after time. It's something he doesn't think he'll ever get over, and he's okay with that. He doesn't care that it’s slightly girly. He has James and that's all that matters to him.

'Me either. I miss you. xo,' Logan texts back, staring at the screen as he awaits James's reply.

'miss you more. :)'

Logan fucking swoons, feels his heart thump wildly in his chest, his throat go dry. He's gone, so fucking gone, head over feet, over the moon in love.

'not possible ;)' he sends back, setting his phone down on the sofa as he runs to his bedroom, collecting his laundry and stripping the bed.

He moves into the laundry room and loads the bed set into the washing machine, closing the door and starting the cycle before he adds the laundry detergent. Satisfied, he turns off the light and heads back into the living room, picking the phone up off the sofa as he sits down.

'I’ll show you possible when I get there ;)'

Logan's heartbeat picks up. He can actually hear James's flirty, bedroom voice. It sends a shiver through his body, his eyes rolling back with the sudden onslaught of want.

'promise?'

'you bet your ass.' James's reply is immediate, like he was staring down at his phone waiting for Logan's reply.

Logan is a little lost for words, every coherent thought suddenly fleeing from his mind at the promise of what tomorrow brings. He can feel himself hardening in his jeans as he moves around and dear fuck, he is more turned on than he should be. He breathes deeply, calming his nerves and willing his erection away. It works after a few moments and he's finally able to concentrate.

He sends a smiley face in response and feels slightly cheesy for doing so, but anything else he would have said would've taken the conversation a different route and he just doesn't want it to go there. Not when James is so far away, not when he can't see and feel and touch and hear James.

He slides his phone back into his pocket, wiping his sweaty, shaky hands on his pants and stands up, surveying every visible space before he moves and starts cleaning. He sweeps, vacuums, dusts, scrubs, folds laundry, and polishes, and before he knows it, the sun has already set. His stomach growls loudly as he puts away the last of the cleaning supplies.

Logan moves to the refrigerator, grabbing the container of leftovers and removes the cover, popping it into the microwave. He waits for the beep before he pulls it out and grabs a fork, digging in happily. He finishes eating, his stomach pleasantly full. He moves to the laundry room, grabbing the basket of folded laundry and carries it to his bedroom, setting it on the floor. He makes his bed quickly, and then puts away his laundry, sighing in satisfaction when everything is done.

Logan glances at the clock on his bedside table, the red digits reading 8:03. He pulls out a fresh pair of boxers and walks into the bathroom, showering quickly before climbing into bed. He falls asleep quickly, a smile on his face as tomorrow draws closer.

\--

James groans impatiently as everyone files slowly out of the plane. He had hoped by catching an earlier flight he'd miss the airport congestion, but as luck works against him, everything is slow moving. He finally makes it off the plane and maneuvers through the crowd to the baggage claim, spotting his large duffel bag and grabbing it. He hastily makes his way out of the airport, stepping to the curb and hailing a cab. He opens the door and tosses his bag inside, sliding in next to it and rattling off Logan's address to the driver.

He's hours earlier than he told Logan he would be, but the prospect of getting home and seeing him was too much and he couldn't wait any longer. He was in luck when he managed to change his flight time and it kept a smile on his face the entire duration of the flight.

The cab pulls up outside Logan's house and James reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing the driver the fare. He thanks the driver politely as he grabs his bag and exits the cab, closing the door behind him.

He bounces up the walkway, pulling his keys out of his bag and inserting Logan's house key into the lock, turning it to unlock the door before letting himself in. He closes the door quietly behind him, dropping the duffel bag inside the foyer and toeing off his shoes next to Logan's. He steps further into the house, rolling his eyes affectionately as he sees how clean everything is. He tiptoes through the house to Logan's bedroom and quietly opens the door, feeling his heart hammer in his chest as his eyes rake over Logan's sleeping form. He leaves the door open a crack, moving to stand at the foot of the bed and watch as Logan sleeps. He looks so peaceful and carefree, his lips parted slightly as he snuffles against his pillow in his sleep.

James strips down to his boxer briefs before moving to the vacant side of the bed, pulling back the covers and carefully climbing in next to Logan. He smells the strong scent of laundry detergent and fights the laugh threatening to spill out at Logan's decision to clean and wash everything.

He watches Logan sleep for a few moments before he feels the need to return to sleep. He moves in closer to Logan, careful not to wake him. He closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly, happy to be back in Logan's presence.

\--

Logan wakes with a start, tumbling out of bed and falling to the floor as he sleepily takes in the body in his bed.

"S'wrong?" James asks sleepily as he's jerked awake.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, that's what's wrong," Logan replies, terror in his voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think I'd scare you. I just wanted to surprise you," James apologizes as he sits up.

"No, no. It's okay, really. I just wasn't expecting you so early. When did you get here?" Logan asks, pushing himself up off the floor and climbing back into bed.

"Couple of hours ago. I changed my flight time so I could be here sooner," he answers, laying back down and pulling Logan against his chest.

"Oh," Logan says softly.

"Sleep now. M'still tired," James grumbles, wrapping his arm around Logan's waist.

"What about breakfast?"

"Later. Sleep now."

Logan laughs and relaxes in James's embrace, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

\--

Logan wakes hours later to an empty bed. He rubs sleepily at his eyes and wonders briefly if he imagined James being there. Climbing out of bed, he sees James's clothes on the floor. He makes his way toward the door and his senses are assaulted with the sweet smell of pancakes. Excited, Logan quickly pads into the kitchen, leaning against the island as he watches James standing at the stove in nothing but an apron and his boxer briefs.

"Whatcha making?" he asks, earning a startled gasp from James.

"Don’t do that!" James exclaims, his hand clutching at his chest dramatically as he turns toward Logan.

"Sorry," Logan apologizes sheepishly. "What are you making?" He repeats.

"Banana pancakes," James replies immediately, turning his attention back to the stove.

"Does this mean we get to make out after?" Logan jokes, referencing James's choice of make-out song from an interview they did a while ago.

“Ah ha, aren’t you just the cleverest,” James says sarcastically, removing a pancake from the griddle and sliding it onto a plate. He pours more batter onto the griddle, humming quietly.

Logan pushes away from the island and moves to stand behind James, resting his head against James’s back as he wraps his arm around James’s midsection, sliding his hands beneath the apron. He presses a trail of kisses between James’s shoulder blades, his hands snaking lower and brushing along the waistband of James’s boxer briefs.

“Mmm, Logan, stop. I’m going to burn the food,” James protests weakly.

Logan laughs softly and steps back, hopping up onto the island.

“You didn’t really have to stop,” James grumbles, removing the final pancake and adding it to the plate.

“Breakfast first,” Logan responds, winking at James as he carries the plates to the island.

James sets the plates off to the side and goes to stand between Logan’s legs. He places a hand to Logan’s jaw and leans forward, fitting their lips together. Logan melts into it, wrapping his hand around the back of James’s neck. They pull apart, breathless and pink-cheeked.

“Hi,” James says with a smile, resting his forehead against Logan’s. He pulls back and reaches over, grabbing a plate and a fork. He cuts into the small stack of pancakes, sinking the fork into the piece he cut. He lifts the forkful to Logan’s lips that part easily as he slides them around the prongs and pulls off the food.

James pulls the utensil away as Logan chews and swallows.

“S’good,” Logan says, licking his lips.

“Yeah? So, who’s the breakfast king?” James asks with a laugh.

“You are.” Logan rolls his eyes, happily accepting defeat.

“So, bedroom now?” James asks, wriggling his eyebrows for affect.

Logan surges forward, wrapping his arms around James’s neck and his legs around James’s waist. He crashes their lips together, licking eagerly into James’s mouth. James backs away from the counter, his hands going to Logan’s ass. Logan moans into James’s mouth at the touch.

James moves carefully through the house, their lips never parting as he carries Logan to his bedroom. He kicks the door shut behind him, stumbling slightly. He regains his footing and drops to the bed, landing on his back with Logan straddling his waist. He slips his hands past the waistband of Logan’s boxers, palming roughly at the bare curve of Logan’s ass as Logan licks and nips at his jawline. Logan is rutting against him, tiny breathless whimpers leaving his lips and tickling James’s skin.

“Missed you so much,” Logan says breathily, pressing his lips to James’s once more. James licks into Logan’s mouth, his tongue rubbing and flicking against every inch he can reach.

James pulls away and flips them easily, sliding down Logan’s body and quickly ridding him of his boxers. Logan is hard, so fucking hard, the tip of his cock flushed and leaking. James wastes no time, wrapping his hand around the base and wrapping his lips around the head. He swirls his tongue around the tip, then laps at the slit greedily.

Logan is writhing beneath him, his hands fisted tightly into the sheets. His eyes are mere slits, a slick sheen of sweat covering his forehead. His bottom lip is trapped tightly between his teeth, holding back the moans that threaten to spill out.

James pulls off, his hand taking his place and moving slickly up and down Logan’s cock.

“Logan, I wanna hear you,” he says against his hip, his tongue darting out and licking along the curve of the bone.

Logan looks down at him with lust clouded eyes, nodding slightly as he releases his bottom lip. James takes Logan back into his mouth, licking hotly against the shaft.

“Nngh, more,” Logan keens.

James takes Logan’s cock in down to the base, fighting against his gag reflex. He hollows his cheeks and pulls back, sucking hard at the tip. He tongues at the slit before pulling away, moving up the bed to reach into Logan’s bedside table for the lube. He moves back down, situating himself between Logan’s legs, spreading them farther apart.

James uncaps the tube, pouring some onto his fingers and slicking them up. He caps the tube and places it next to Logan’s hip. He maneuvers Logan’s legs, bending them so his feet are flat against the bed. He rubs his fingers over around Logan’s entrance, reveling in the shiver that wracks Logan’s body. He slides in a slick digit, moaning at the tight, velvety heat surrounding it. He works his finger in and out, and then adds another, feeling the ring of muscle tighten around them. He moves his fingers slowly, allowing Logan to relax around them before he starts scissoring his fingers, working Logan open.

“James, need you,” Logan begs breathily.

James nods and removes his fingers, climbing off the bed and stepping out of his boxer briefs. He returns to the bed, grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock. He presses the tip of his cock into Logan’s hole and sinks in slowly, feeling the ring of muscle stretching around him.

Frustrated with James’s slow movements, Logan hooks his leg around James’s hip and pulls him in closer, gasping loudly when James is buried fully inside.

“You’re so tight,” James breathes out, shuddering slightly as he feels Logan clench around him.

“Move. Now,” Logan commands.

James pulls back then thrusts forward, angling his hips in search of Logan’s prostate. He pulls back again and snaps his hips into Logan, Logan angling his own hips and thrusting onto James’s dick. Logan moans deep in his throat, his hands flying out wildly as James rubs against his prostate.

James slows his thrusts, rotating his hips experimentally as he feels his orgasm drawing near. Logan is all tight heat around his cock, the feeling so perfect and delicious. He’s soso close, but he holds off, wrapping his hand around Logan’s dick and stroking tightly from base to tip, his wrist flicking on the upstroke.

“James. James, please. I’m so close,” Logan whines, tossing his head back and baring his throat.

James picks up his movements, stroking Logan in time with his thrusts. Logan cants his hips and thrusts back onto James. Logan moans obscenely, a litany of broken sounds falling from his lips as he spills against his stomach and onto James’s hand. James thrusts forward sharply, his head dropping to his chest as he comes, Logan contracting around him pulling him over the edge headfirst into ecstasy.

James pulls out carefully and flops down onto his back next to Logan, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room. He pulls at the corner of the bed and uses it to wipe his hand and cock clean.

“James, I just washed the sheets,” Logan grumbles, his voice rough.

“I’ll wash them for you later,” James says, rolling his eyes at Logan’s feeble argument.

Logan reaches into his bedside table, pulling out a few tissues and wiping off his stomach. He looks around, belatedly remembering he forgot to put the small wastebasket back into his bedroom after he emptied it. He lets the tissues fall to the floor with a shrug, deciding he’ll dispose of them later.

“Come here,” James whispers, pulling Logan to him. “I didn’t realize being away from you for only a couple days would be so hard,” he confesses.

“I know,” Logan agrees, slipping his leg between James’s and placing a hand on his hip. “I um. I,” he stutters, nerves suddenly hindering his speech.

“What is it?” James asks, his eyes locked on Logan’s.

“I love you,” he says so quietly James almost misses it.

“Is that so?” James responds, the corners of his eyes crinkling with the force of his smile. “Good thing, because I love you, too.”

Logan feels his heart soar, his stomach flipping excitedly. He’s really so fucking lucky and sometimes, he feels like he doesn’t deserve any of it, that he must be living someone else’s life because this, he’s not used to this; not used to all of this good stuff happening. He’s learning to roll with it, learning to accept everything that happens to him, good or bad. He figures he must be doing something right.


End file.
